


Survival

by kingsmanstories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories
Summary: Poe Cameron thought he'd lost you forever, and he wasn't going to forgive himself any time soon.





	Survival

As soon as Poe saw your bomber go down, his whole body felt numb. He went to scream, but nothing came out. His voice was hoarse and his throat was dry. It felt like a ton of stones on his chest, he felt like he was suffocating. Like he was drowning.

He felt as though he was losing his mind, everything seemed so surreal and he hoped to whatever god was out there this was some kind of a sick dream, and he’d wake up and you’d be by his side. Tears fell down his cheeks as he snapped back to reality, realising what he’d just lost.

He hadn’t just lost a fighter.

Poe lost his wife.

He felt angry. Angry at the First Order for taking your life so prematurely, angry that nobody saw it coming, angry that he didn’t save you. He couldn’t save you. He felt so helpless.

As soon as he blew up the Order’s ship, he did it for you. He knew you would be so proud of him in that moment, and everything he would do from that moment onwards would be for you, and you only.

Once back at the Resistance base ship, he was greeted with solemn and sympathetic smiles, gentle pats on the shoulder and many condolences. Poe said nothing. He couldn’t say anything, he felt as if his tongue was tied.

Going into the control room, he confronted Leia, who smiled softly at him, beckoning him closer. He obeyed, confused. “What?”

“Go into the medical quarters, Poe.” Was all she said, before standing up from her seat and walking away in silence.

If this was to do with your body, he needed time to think things through first. It was too soon. Far too soon.

Poe found himself sprinting towards the medical bay, anyway. Maybe this would be closure?

That’s when he saw you. Bandaged, bloodied, bruised, unconscious with a ton of wires in your arms, but alive.

You was alive.

Poe never stopped thanking his lucky stars.


End file.
